<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>בלטריקס by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799283">בלטריקס</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>פרומתאוס [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>פרומתאוס [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>בלטריקס</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>בלטריקס בלק לסטריינג' מופתעת לפגוש את המוות, אבל השמיים מעליה מעוננים והאדמה ספוגה בדם. "זהו יום נאה למות בו," כפי שהיה אביה נוהג לומר. היא זוכרת את ראשיהם של גמדוני-הבית, תלויים במסדרון ביתו של הלורד, ואת היום שבו חתכה את אצבעה על המאכלת. נרקיסה נישאה ללוציוס מאלפוי, אנדרומדה הכתימה את שם המשפחה, ודמו של סיריוס בעבע בעורקיו- מפני שסיריוס ידע, כמובן, מה פירוש הדבר להיות בן בלק, וברח אף על פי כן.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלטריקס לא התפלאה כשצחק אליה בעודו צונח לתוך הפרגוד. הם היו עתיקים ויפים כמו הטואטה, וטירופה של נמאין זרם בדמם. היא חשבה... ובכן, בלטריקס הייתה פראקטית מכדי לקחת חלק באובססיה המשפחתית שהייתה שילוב בין תאוות-דם לתאוות-היסטוריה (ובניגוד לסבי-סביה, לא נהגה לצייר את ההווה בגוונים של עשן ודמעות), אך בלטריקס ידעה שתתגעגע לסיריוס. לא נותר עוד איש שיישמע את צרחותיהם של העורבים.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>כעת, שלוש שנים לאחר מכן, היא מרימה את עיניה לראות את האדם ששיגר לעברה את הקללה ההורגת. סנייפ – מעברו השני של שדה הקרב – מחזיר לה מבט יציב, וצחוק-משוגעים מבעבע בגרונה כשהיא נוכחת מה עולל. עוד שנייה, וקללת ה</span>
  <em>
    <span>אבדה קדברה</span>
  </em>
  <span> שלא הספיקה להטיל, הייתה פוגעת בגבו של פוטר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם ישבו, פעם, באחוזת מאלפוי (לוציוס הגיש שמפניה מצוינת, ובלטריקס לגמה באיטיות מגביע הבדולח)- סוורוס היה בן עשרים לערך ובלה חשבה כי הוא נראה מכוער במיוחד, ובאותה נשימה, מלא-חיות, בצורה שלא נרקיסה ולא לוציוס השכילו לזהות. אנדרומדה אהבה חתלתולים וארנבונים וורדים ורודים, ולנרקיסה היה מוך במקום שכל, אבל בלטריקס נהגה לחטט בעליית הגג ולשלוף חפצי-ערך שבורים ממקום המחבוא שלהם. "העובדה שהם שבורים הופכת אותם ליפים יותר," (נרקיסה צרחה ובכתה כשבלה ניקרה את עיניה של אחת מבובות הפורצלן האהובות שלה).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>רודולפוס, היא זוכרת, נהג לסגור את כפות-ידיו הענקיות סביב פרקי-ידיה ולהסיר אותן מצווארו (היא שרטה אותו עד זוב דם, והוא רק עיווה קלות את פניו לפני שהרחיק אותה, כאילו אומר: "לקחת ממני מספיק הלילה"). בסנייפ היה איזשהו להט שהשתווה לשלה (גם אם לא היה מופנה כלפיה). היא ידעה שאם תשאל אותו, יוכל לומר לה מהי הצורה היעילה ביותר להרוג אדם בשנתו, וכי המוח האנושי ממשיך לתפקד עוד שלוש שניות לאחר שהראש מופרד מעל הגוף.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הם ישבו זה לצד זו (לוציוס נאלץ להרחיף את נרקיסה השיכורה למיטתה), ובלטריקס הצמידה את שרביטה לגרונו של סוורוס.  "סנייפ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את לא סומכת עלי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא הנהנה באיטיות. לוציוס (שגייס את הצעיר הקודר) היה אינטרסנט ואופורטוניסט והעמיד את האינטרסים שלו לפני אלה של אדון האופל. לא ניתן היה לסמוך על שיקול דעתו. בלטריקס לגמה מהשמפניה שלה. "אני לא יודעת עבור מי או מה אתה נלחם."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ הרים גבה (היא זכרה שגם לסיריוס היה ההרגל המגונה הזה). "אני לא שונה מאף אחד אחר, בלה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אומרים שאתה מבאר-הכרה מצטיין."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"את חושבת שזה מסוכן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אני חושבת שאתה קורא מחשבות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא נראה כמי שמתאמץ להיות נינוח. "זו הגזמה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"יש לי מקורות." היא רכנה למלא את הגביע שמולו. "אף פעם אל תבוא לפגישה לא מוכן."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ נטל את גביע השמפניה. הוא נדמה לבחון את האופן שבו ריצד אור הנרות בנוזל הבהיר. "בכל מקרה, אין צורך להגזים. את יכולה לומר שיש לי... יתרון מסוים." הוא הישיר אליה מבט. "אני יודע מתי אנשים מסתירים ממני משהו. אני מרגיש מתי הם מפחדים. מתי הם משקרים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"כשרון טבעי?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אולי."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> היא מצאה את עצמה שוקעת במחשבות. "אתה מאוד צעיר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה את מנסה לומר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>היא חייכה אליו בקור. "האם ידעת שלאלבוס דמבלדור היה אח צעיר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לאלבוס דמבלדור היו כמה אחים ואחיות."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סבלנותו הייתה קצרה כל כך- בלטריקס כמעט מצאה את עצמה משועשעת. "ובכן, האח ההוא היה </span>
  <em>
    <span>סקיב</span>
  </em>
  <span>. שמו היה... תן לי להיזכר... ג'רום, לא, ג'רמיה. אידיוט חובב-מוגלגים. הדמבלדורים תמיד היו משפחה הגיונית, מכובדת. לא כמו הבלקים, כמובן..." היא נופפה בידה. "ובכן, השמועה מספרת שהאח ההוא הלך ומת במלחמה הגדולה הראשונה. רצה להציל כמה מוגלגים ונהרג. דמבלדור אף פעם לא חזר לעצמו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה. את. מנסה. לומר?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלטריקס חייכה אליו במתק שפתיים. "לכל אחד מאתנו יש נקודת-שבירה, סוורוס. אפילו לטובים ביותר. מה שאני מנסה לשאול הוא.... מהי נקודת השבירה שלך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ גלגל את עיניו (הוא היה ראוי לשבחים על כמות הבוז שהצליח לדחוס לתוך הבעה בודדת), וביטל את דבריה. בלה זכרה את השיחה ההיא, ארבע שנים לאחר מכן, כשהתבוננה בו מעל דוכן הנאשמים של הקסמהדרין. זכרה את השיחה ההיא, בעודה מתגנבת עם נרקיסה לבית החָרֵב שבמבוא ספינר, וכאשר ידו של סנייפ רעדה סביב ידה של קיסי. היא זוכרת אותה כעת, ואין עוד זמן, כי סנייפ היה בוגד עלוב כמו כל בני מינו, והמוות מכה בה.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>רק קינתו של האוגוּרי נשמעת לכבוד בלטריקס; הגשם היורד הבריח את העורבים.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>